


From Data Ghost to Reality

by Jadeite_12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeite_12/pseuds/Jadeite_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment river song is visible to only the Doctor the next she is visible to everyone. set in the Doctors grave, right after Clara jumped in. </p><p>(on Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Data Ghost to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is owned by BBC, anything written here is strictly for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during the name of the doctor right after he kisses River Song.
> 
> If you'd like to use this story or the idea behind it, please go ahead and do so.

"Since nobody else can see you God knows how that looked" the doctor pulls back from river song unsure why she hadn't faded. 

" I was mentally linked with Clara, if she's really dead how can I be here." The doctor smiled and his face lit up thinking Clara was still alive. 

"So that means-" the doctor started 

" Spoilers" just then river song screamed in agony and a look of torment swept across her face. The doctor when pale and rushed to hold her, he felt funny for a few seconds and swore his hands glowed with regeneration energy. The feeling vanished along with the glow from his hands. River song was sobbing lightly in his arms, tears streaked her face. The doctor didn't see the look of shock upon both vastra's and Jenny's faces behind him. 

" Doctor?" It was Vastra, the doctor turned around letting river hold onto his back, 

"What is it? What's with the shocked expressions?"

" It’s her...she's here" 

The doctor turned around and looked around the room, 

" Who’s here?" He said puzzled, he could see river song but they couldn’t and he didn't feel they needed to know.  Vastra spoke again this time with more confidence and annoyance.

" It’s her, it's river song, she just materialized right in your arms"

The doctor was stunned and speechless, 

" But-that's impossible, she died at the library planet, I saved her to the data core. Only I can see her data ghost" 

" She’s right behind you, she has to be real. Strax scan her vital signs" she finished turning to Strax.

The doctor helped river in front of him as Strax began his scan. 

" Doctor she is very much alive, this equipment doesn't scan data ghosts"

The doctor’s face became a mix of extreme happiness, confusion and amazement. He hugged river song tighter and whispered in her ear

" You came back, honey you came back" 

" Sweetie, don't let go, I don't think I can stand just yet" 

"Then you'll just have to come with me to rescue Clara" before she could protest he ran into his time stream half holding, half pulling river song close behind him.

"Geronimo!!" A bright flash of light and the pair was gone.


End file.
